El Gran DT (Director Técnico)
by gold77
Summary: Kagome García Higurashi, es una importante empresaria millonaria, que se ha metido en el mundo del fútbol, tras desbancar a su padre de la presidencia de un club Japonés, al que ha dedicado años. Pero los constantes fracasos le han hecho cuestionar su presidencia y su futuro. Un ex jugador de fútbol y actual entrenador de futuras estrellas del fútbol, puede ser su salvación. C.1


**El Gran D.T. (Director Técnico)**

Resumen: Kagome García Higurashi, es una importante empresaria Mexicana y medio japonesa de 26 años de edad, que se ha metido en el mundo del fútbol, tras desbancar a su padre de la presidencia de un club Japonés, al que ha dedicado años. Pero los constantes fracasos le han hecho cuestionar su presidencia y su futuro. Un ex jugador de fútbol y actual entrenador de futuras estrellas del fútbol juvenil, será su única esperanza, pero el detalle, es que ese entrenador es su ex esposo y el rencor que tiene hacia ella, es muy grande, solo un milagro, puede salvarla, aunque deba recurrir al chantaje o al amor para conseguir su objetivo.

Capítulo 1: En su busca.

Era un bello día en la ciudad de Osaka, Japón. Allí en la bella ciudad portuaria, de grandes, museos, industrias y ciudad y habitantes, se vivía un verano agradable, pese a las lluvias que venían azotando a las ciudades japonesas.

En ese bello día, el país donde el fútbol no es muy conocido en el mundo entero y los equipos japoneses han sufrido grandes discriminaciones del fútbol europeo y casi sin participación en copas internacionales, se había puesto a prueba una idea para llevar al fútbol japonés a las grandes ligas. Aunque varios jugadores japoneses, triunfan en el fútbol europeo, asiático y hasta en América, hoy un equipo corre riesgo de desaparecer y su gente ya ha demostrado su enfado con la presidencia del club, que no ha conseguido ni un solo campeonato, desde que ella asumió la presidencia y desbancó a su padre, ya que por su salud, ella lo enjuició y la justicia japonesa le otorgó la presidencia a la hija mayor de los García Higurashi, provocando que el matrimonio se divorcie y todo quede en un muy mal clima familar.

Ese día, en el edificio de oficinas del club, y luego de una ruidosa manifestación, pidiendo su renuncia, la presidenta del club, tuvo que dar la cara y prometerle a la enfurecida hinchada que ese año, el equipo del Shikón Osaka, conseguiría al menos un título para que ellos vuelvan a creer en el equipo, los hinchas le darán una última oportunidad.

La presidenta en cuestión, es Kagome García Higurashi, una bella y hermosa mujer empresaria y millonaria, que tomó la presidencia del club nipón, tras lo acontecido y lo que le valió la separación de su familia. Su padre se fue a vivir a otro país, dejando sola a su madre y a su hermano menor y a su otra hermana, solos con ella y a su abuelo. Esta mujer es extremadamente hermosa, de ojos marrones, cabello azabache negro con brillos y una esbelta y gran figura corporal, que hace babear a todo hombre que la mire. Tiene 26 años y se recibió de empresaria de negocios a su muy joven edad de 22 años y cuatro años después, es una de las empresarias más millonarias del mundo. Ese día, cómo se dijo, estaba reunida con su secretaria y amiga, discutiendo el futuro del club que precede.

-¡Esto es lo peor que me puede pasar desde que asumí la presidencia de este condenado club!-. Protestaba la pelinegra dando un golpe de puño en su escritorio, estaba furiosa.

-Kagome, yo no tengo la culpa de que todo se nos viniera en picado-. Trató de defenderse su amiga y secretaria.

-Es cierto, Sango. Pero el tema es que no hemos conseguido un título desde que el idiota de mi padre, dejó a este club endeudado y muchos jugadores se han ido y ahora todo es un perfecto caos-. Bufó Kagome histérica.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-. Preguntó la castaña.-No creo que podamos pagar a un buen director técnico y menos conseguir 9 jugadores para completar los 20 que nos estarían haciendo falta-. Concluyó Sango.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-. Dijo Kagome sentándose pesadamente en su gran silla de su escrotorio.

Sango Taijiya, es la mejor amiga de Kagome, pues se recibieron juntas en la primaria y la secundaria y son inseparables desde infinidades del tiempo. Sango es dos años mayor que Kagome, tiene 28 años. Es de largo pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, que son de un marrón algo más oscuros que su pelo. Es de muy bonita figura corporal y es muy inteligente y astuta para ayudar a Kagome a conseguir sus propósitos. No tiene pareja y ansía casarse algún día. Es mexicana como Kagome y también tiene algunos rasgos japoneses.

-Trataré de ver a quien puedo hojear para que sea el entrenador del equipo. Quien lo vaya a ser, deberá fichar y traer buenos jugadores al plantel-. Aseguró Sango.

-¡De acuerdo!-. Aceptó Kagome sonriente.-Dejo todo en tus manos-.

-¡Gracias amiga!-. Sonrió Sango.

-La agradecida soy yo, Sango. Sin ti mi vida como empresaria, sería un completo desastre-.

Sango sonrió complacida ante las palabras de su amiga. Sabe que ella le tiene una fe ciega para todo, incluso para aconsejarla en el amor y en todo, luego de que Kagome, se divorciara de su marido y se metiera con otro, aunque a Sango no le agrade mucho. Ese día, Sango, lucia una minifalda bastante corta y ajustada a sus caderas y trasero y una chaqueta, ambas de color negro noche y una camisa de color blanco y zapatos de taco alto. Kagome lucía un traje idéntico al de Sango, salvo que era blanco, al igual que su camisa, donde su cuello era con algunos volados y tenía puesta, una especie de moño corbata de color rojo anaranjado. Tenía puestas sandalia de taco alto negras.

Finalmente y en casi toda la mañana, Sango se dedicó a buscar a quien podía fichar para ue sea el próximo entrenador del equipo Shikón Osaka y traer nuevos jugadores a este. Cerca del mediodía y malhumorada por no encontrar lo que buscaba, salió a almorzar y mientras entraba al restaurante ante la lujuriosa mirada de los hombres de las mesas y de los camareros, Sango, se sentó en una mesa, junto a una enorme ventana, que daba a una hermosa vista de la ciudad y sus costas, y mientras esperaba a su amiga, pidió un periódico a un repartidor de diarios y este se retiró agradecido por la compra de la castaña. El diario estaba traducido al idioma español.

En eso y mientras Kagome se dirigía al restaurante para almorzar con su amiga, Sango encontró una noticia en la sección deportiva que le dio una idea. Un reconocido ex jugador de fútbol, que actualmente se dedica a entrenar a jóvenes de entre 14 y 18 años para ser futuras estrellas del fútbol mundial, había sacado bi campeón a un equipo del fútbol italiano, logrando que ese equipo que venía de capa caída, gane 11 títulos en esos dos años y reflotarlo como barco hundido y que sus hinchas vuelvan a creer en él y sea reconocido en el mundo entero y sus jugadores, hoy sean codiciados por equipos de todo el mundo y su situación económica, sea una de las más espléndidas de todos los tiempo. Eso a Sango le dio una idea, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba el entrenador, su sueño se esfumó, sabía que le sería difícil convencerlo. Cuando vio entrar a su amiga cerró el diario y lo dejó al lado de la mesa.

-Disculpa la tardanza-. Se excusó Kagome.- Es que me llamó el señor Matsumoto, para recordarme la tregua del club-.

-¡Que pesado!-. Bufó Sango.

-Seh, ya me tiene harta recordándome siempre lo mismo de que levante al club!-. Susurró hastiada la pelinegra-.

En eso, los ojos de Kagome, se clavaron en el periódico que compró Sango y lo tomó para leerlo. Sango no iba a decirle nada, pero esperaba que ella vea la noticia y cuando así lo hizo, supo que era el momento para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Vaya!-. Jadeó Kagome.-Sí que mi ex marido tiene suerte-.

Sango esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que la noticia del periódico le atraería al verla y más sabiendo de quien se trataba. El entrenador de fútbol en cuestión, es Inuyasha Taisho Pérez. Un ex jugador de fútbol de 35 años de edad. Es español, de largo pelo blanco plata y un extraño color de ojos ámbar, se retiró del fútbol a la joven edad de 30 años, cuando una lesión severa, lo alejó de las canchas por siempre y aunque le valió la burla de quien hoy es el pretendiente de su ex esposa, ha triunfado entrenando jugadores y dirigiendo a equipos y en donde como se detalló, sacó a un equipo Italiano, dos veces campeón en forma consecutiva y a la selección sub15 de Turquía, en un mundial de países asiáticos. Es alto y de piel medio bronceada y buen físico y tiene la suerte de que todas las mujeres, se derritan como vela encendida ante él y su mirada dorada.

Kagome, miraba detenidamente la noticia, mientras Sango, revisaba el menú a ver que se pedía, pero una sonrisa triunfal, se había dibujado en sus labios, al saber que Kagome leía la noticia y no tardaría en caer en la red que ella estaba tejiendo, como araña esperando a su presa.

Prontamente, Kagome dejó el diario en el mismo lugar donde lo había tomado y con algo de vehemencia, se tapó su bello rostro con sus manos y lanzó un bufido de fastidio ¿Acaso debía recurrir a él? Al parecer no era la única que pensaba en ello, Sango ya tenía la idea fija. Hastiada por sus pensamientos traicioneros, Kagome tomó el menú y empezó a buscar su comida y cuando Sango ya la estaba esperando a que se decida, la pelinegra finalmente decidió su almuerzo y ambas hicieron su pedido a la camarera.

Al rato, ambas ya estaban almorzando y conversando sobre el tema que las tiene en vilo a ella y a toda su familia y amigos.

-Kagome, déjame manejar esto, te prometo que lo convenceré-. Le rogó Sango.

-No lo sé, Sango-. Susurró Kagome.- Va a ser muy difícil que acepte, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado y en cómo odia a Hojo porque me estoy por casar con él-.

-Razones no le faltan y créeme que yo tampoco te apoyo mucho en ese matrimonio-. Le aseveró la castaña.- Pero haré lo que pueda, aunque tienes una esperanza de que acepte-.

-Dímelas-. La alentó su amiga.

Sango abrió su maletín y de ella sacó una carpeta tipo sobre y se lo entregó a Kagome. La pelinegra dejó por unos segundos su almuerzo y leyó los papeles y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios y miró a su amiga feliz.

-¡Hazlo!-. Le dijo Kagome aprobando la situación.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde, sacaré el pasaje a España en el vuelo más próximo y hablaré con él, no me gusta hacerle esto, pero todo sea por el bien del Shikón Osaka-. Dijo Sango.

-A mí tampoco me gusta tener que chantajearlo de esta forma, pero mi prestigio está en juego-. Susurró Kagome bebiendo un trago de su bebida cola.

-Eres demasiado orgullosa y eso fue algo de lo que en parte terminó con tu matrimonio-. Dijo Sango con algo de seriedad.

-Tal vez, pero necesito que hagas esto por la empresa, si no quieres hacerlo por mí-. Le rogó Kagome casi con suplicio.

-Tranquila, hablaré con él-. Le prometió Sango.

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga y ambas brindaron por su posible salvación y seguir disfrutando su almuerzo, al parecer algo tenían planeado para convencerlo.

Más tarde, Sango, regresaba de la compañía aérea con su pasaje en mano con rumbo a España, saldrá mañana temprano en el primer vuelo que encontró. Ultimó algunos detalles con Kagome y acomodó los papeles en su maletín, contratos y la susodicha carpeta, pese a que su conciencia y amistad con Inuyasha, le decía que no caiga en el soborno, aunque haya sido ella quien abrió esa puerta y de la cual se estaba arrepintiendo mucho y si no era ella quien se la mostraba, será Kagome y conociendo, lo codiciosa y chantajista que era su amiga.

Por otro lado, Kagome estaba feliz, por fin podrá hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar muchos mal entendidos en su pasado y eso que ya llevaban separados más de dos años. Pero ella quería seguir sabiendo muchas cosas que él no quería hablar y aunque las acusaciones de infidelidad iban por ambos bandos, Sango sabe que pese a defenderla mucho, la causante de la separación fue Kagome y aunque le duela reconocerlo, era así.

Al día siguiente, Sango se terminaba de ducharse, era muy temprano y en horas partiría su vuelo a la bella ciudad de Barcelona, donde vivía Inuyasha. Salió de la ducha, se secó todo su cuerpo y se cubrió con la toalla roja. Hurgó en su placard y buscó ropa adecuada para la visita. Se puso su lencería y se puso una minifalda muy ajustada y corta, una camisa negra y una chamarra de verano de color rojo señal, se calzó unas sandalias de taco mediano de color blanco amarillento y tomó su maletín y partió hacia el aeropuerto, guardando sus cosas en su cartera. Salió a la calle, luego de cerrar bien su departamento y paró un taxi rumbo a la terminal aérea. Por lo general, usaría su auto, o iría en el de Kagome, o en uno de los tantos que tiene Kagome a su mando con choferes, pero en ese caso, la prisa, le hizo tomar un taxi cosa que para ella era algo común y la primera vez desde que pasó los 16 años, nunca viajó en uno.

Dos horas más tarde, realizó el chek-in y abordó el avión rumbo a Barcelona. Una vez que el avión se estabilizó, la secretaria de las empresas García Higurashi, revisaba su maletín y los papeles que llevaba consigo. Releía una y otra vez los contratos que debía firmar Inuyasha y la carpeta con la que Kagome pretendía chantajearlo y como se dijo, Sango se arrepentía de sobremanera, pues perder la amistad con el ambarino era lo que menos deseaba y más porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no quería confesárselo a Kagome, ya que eso la heriría mucho y ahora que se separaron, se le enciende una luz de esperanza, pero lo que ella no contaba, era que el primo de Inuyasha, se haya enamorado de ella perdidamente. El primo de Inuyasha, es Miroku Taisho, un joven que trabaja en tiendas deportivas de renombrado prestigio y ventas.

Más tarde y luego de almorzar en el avión, Sango se quedó profundamente dormida, aún le quedaban largas y tediosas horas de vuelo hasta llegar a la ciudad catalana.

Horas más tarde, Sango había arribado a Barcelona, descendió del avión y presentó todos los trámites migratorios para el ingreso al país español y tomó un taxi hacia el estadio de entrenamientos del Barcelona F.C., donde Inuyasha estaba entrenando a jóvenes promesas del fútbol europeo y hasta americano y de todos los países.

Al llegar, todos los jóvenes se quedaron quietos al ver a tan hermosa y bella mujer castaña bajar del taxi. Inuyasha observó, con una pelota bajo su pie derecho y frunció su ceño derecho al verla ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí? Sango avanzó a pasos sexys hasta el ambarino, que estaba mirándola fijamente y parado sin moverse, lucía una chomba de color granate, un pantalón deportivo azul con 3 rayas blancas y unas Nike deportivas naranja fluo y blancas en su totalidad.

-¡Hola, cuánto tiempo!-. Saludó la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sango?-. Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.-¡Sigan entrenando, ahora estoy con ustedes, ordenó a sus dirigidos.

Los jóvenes, siguieron con su entrenamiento, mientras Inuyasha y Sango, iban a lo suyo.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo-. Dijo Sango sonriente.- ¿Cómo va tu escuela de entrenamiento?-.

-Pues va bien-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Me alegro, porque he venido a hacerte una oferta, esa es la razón de mi visita-. Comentó Sango.

-¿Una oferta?-. Preguntó Inuyasha medio sorprendido.

-¡Sí!-. Alegó Sango.- La razón por la que vine a verte, es que seas el entrenador de un equipo de fútbol al que no le va nada bien-.

-¿Y desde cuando eres ojeadora de entrenadores y futbolistas?-. Preguntó curioso el ambarino.

-Desde luego haces muchas preguntas, amigo mío-. Dijo Sango con mueca sonriente.-Ven conmigo a Japón y allí te contaré todos los detalles, pese a que traje tu contrato aquí en mi maletín-.

-¿A Japón? ¿Quieres que sea entrenador de un equipo japonés y más sabiendo de quien podría tratarse siendo su más grande amiga?-. Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Solo ven a Japón conmigo y lo sabrás, más no voy a decirte-. Concluyó Sango, pero no sin antes decirle un último mensaje.-Mañana arreglaremos todo, llamaré a mi jefa y que ella decida que hacer. Esta noche te espero a cenar para decirte los detalles-. Dicho esto, la castaña giró sobre sus talones y emprendió camino a buscar un hotel donde pasar el o los días que esté en España, por suerte había llevado bastante efectivo por si se le presentaba ese contratiempo.

Sango había visto a varios jugadores de distintas nacionalidades, como italianos, argentinos, ingleses, brasileños, mexicanos, españoles, rusos, en fin una variedad de jugadores que Inuyasha estaba entrenando, se quedó un rato observando el juego de Inuyasha con aquellos jóvenes y no tardó en fichar a varios de ellos, que de seguro harán en el Shikón Osaka, un equipo prácticamente invencible, hasta había jugadores japoneses entrenando con Inuyasha, eran los ideales.

Ni bien terminar el entrenamiento, Sango se puso en contacto con Kagome y le dijo las noticias, la pelinegra estaba feliz con las noticias de Sango y le ordenó que esa noche ultime todo, que ella mañana estará allá en España para hablar con Inuyasha y ofrecerles a varios jugadores la oportunidad de crecer y despertar a un gigante dormido.

Esa noche, Inuyasha fue al restaurante indicado por Sango. La castaña no se había mudado de ropa, pero si se había arreglado bien para esa cita. El ambarino apareció vestido con una remera con cuello de color azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y zapatillas deportivas negras y blancas.

-¡Qué guapo te ves!-. Dijo Sango seductoramente cuando el ambarino la vio y fue a su mesa.

-¡Gracias! ó Inuyasha algo ruborizado y tomando asiento.- ¿Para qué me citaste?-.

-Bien, el tema de esta invitación a cenar, es para que leas le alcanzó los papeles del contrato que extrajo de su maletín y se los dio.- y no solo eso, además tengo que pedirte otra cosa antes de mañana cuando conozcas a mi jefa-.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja, de seguro ya se imaginaba quien era, pero el otro pedido de Sango era lo que le tenía en velo.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Aquí les dejo una historia de fútbol, romance y humor. Espero sea de su agrado y les guste, dejen sus comentarios (reviews), para seguirla con todas las ganas, este fic promete y bastante y ya empezó con todo, ya que Inuyasha se verá entre escoger entre el chantaje que le tiene preparado su ex esposa y lo que pueda ofrecerle Sango, si se atreve a ayudarlo aunque eso signifique traicionar a su amiga.

Hasta la próxima en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)

En el cap 2, escribir sexo entre Sango e Inuyasha


End file.
